


Все сошли с ума, де Вард!

by ilera



Category: d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types, Д’Артаньян и три мушкетёра | D'artagnan and Three Musketeers (TV 1979)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-28
Updated: 2007-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Kudos: 1





	Все сошли с ума, де Вард!

Жюссак с выпученными глазами вылетел из кабинета Ришелье. Пока дверь не захлопнулась, можно было увидеть кардинала, раскачивающегося на стуле с заложенными за голову руками. Резко затормозив на повороте, Жюссак врезался в Рошфора.  
— Жюссак, чтоб тебя! Куда тебя черти несут? Опять к де Варду в кабак?  
— Ты не поверишь, — зачастил Жюссак, еще сильнее выпучивая глаза. — С нашим преосвященством что-то случилось.   
— Он что, ударился в буддизм? — заржал Рошфор и дружески стукнул Жюссака по плечу, тот аж присел.  
— Хуже! Прихожу я, значит, к нему и рассказываю про очередной провал с подвесками. А он кусает перо и крутит усом. А потом как вскочит с кресла и начни кричать: «Йа криветкоооо! Йа аццкий асминок!» И ржет, как де Вард после пятой бутылки вина. Мне чуть с сердцем плохо не стало! — Жюссак заглянул Рошфору в глаза в поисках сочувствия.  
— Гы-гы, жжошь, Жюссак! — Рошфор гордо удалился, оставив Жюссака стоять с открытым ртом.  
— Что тут происходит? — жалобно бормотал гвардеец себе под нос, выходя из Пале-Кардиналь.  
Опираясь на перилы, там стояла Миледи и разглядывала фасад дворца. Жюссак ринулся к ней, как тонущий корабль к спасительному причалу.  
— Миледи, хоть вы мне скажите, что случилось с кардиналом и Рошфором?  
Лицо Миледи приняло задумчивый вид:  
— Скорее всего, их моск съеден. Мой так уже давно, гы-гы.

На ватных ногах и с бледным лицом Жюссак шел по улицам Парижа, натыкаясь на мушкетеров и не обращая внимания на их оскорбленные вопли. Открыв дверь в кабак «Красные плащи», он тут же увидел де Варда. Упав на лавку рядом с ним, гвардеец схватился за друга:  
— Де Вард, все сошли с ума! Скажи мне, что хоть ты остался нормальным.  
— Гы!  
— Ну хоть кто-то из нас не изменился, — с облегчением вздохнул Жюссак.  
— Жюссак, дружище, ты снова ту траву курил?   
— Так вот оно что! — воскликнул гвардеец. — Наверное, Ришелье нашел мои запасы и поделился с Рошфором и Миледи.   
— Не может быть. Я недавно проверял, вся трава на месте.  
— Тогда что?...  
Жюссак и де Вард замерли, в ужасе глядя друг на друга.   
— Неужели они нашли мои сушенные грибы? — включил моск де Вард. — Хотя, нет. Моя плантация сгорела месяц назад.

Посоветовавшись, гвардейцы решили выяснить, в чем дело. Рано утром они наведались к капитану гвардейцев де Кавуа и спросили, что сейчас творится во Франции.  
— С каких это пор вы интересуетесь политикой, господа?  
— С тех пор, когда начали работать на Его Преосвященство, — не без ехидства ответил де Вард.  
— Поступили на службу вы давно, а интересоваться начали только сейчас.  
— Меня окружают одни язвы, — пожаловался Жюссак.  
— Насчет политики… должен признаться, я и сам не интересуюсь. Зато я слышал, что во время заседания совета ветер приподнял полы камзола короля, и все увидели розовые подвязки.  
— Розовые подвязки? — заржал де Вард. — Прям, как у Жюссака.  
— Неправда, — возмутился Жюссак. — Во-первых, они красные, а во-вторых, они хотя бы подходят к моей одежде. А розовое с голубым как-то не сочетается.

Посидев у Кавуа еще час, гвардейцы пошли к де Тревилю. Могло показаться странным, что гвардейцы решили обратиться за помощью к мушкетеру. Так и было. Но опасность, нависшая над Францией (как известно, кардинал=Франция), требовала радикальных мер. Во дворе капитана королевских мушкетеров друзья остановились. Все глаза были устремлены на них.   
— Ба! К нам пожаловали гвардейцы! — мушкетеры радостно потирали руки, кто-то уже вытащил шпагу.  
Д’Артаньян в это время рассказывал друзьям, как прошла его поездка в Лондон. Они были так увлечены, что не заметили подслушивающих гвардейцев.  
— … И вот он отдает мне 12 подвесок и говорит: «Скоро разразится война с Францией, но к вам я всегда буду питать дружеские чувства». «Однако пока мы еще союзники», — говорю я ему. И знаете, что он мне сказал? Мы, видите ли, поставляем Англии некачественные креветки.   
— Тысяча чертей! У нас лучшие креветки во всем мире!  
— Действительно, я сам их ем у некой дамы.  
— Хо-хо, Арамис, уж не у вашей ли знакомой белошвейки?  
— Я вас предупреждаю, Портос…  
Что было дальше, гвардейцы уже не слышали.   
— Вот оно что, Жюссак. Все дело в том, что мы поставляем им некачественные креветки.  
— И где тут связь с сумасшествием Ришелье?  
— В слове «креветка», конечно.

На следующий день они пришли во дворец кардинала и увидели его корпящим над бумагами. По виду не похоже было, что он сейчас закричит: «Йа криветкоооо!». Кардинал рассказал, что во всем виноваты его шпионы.   
— Они передали мне фразу Бэкингема по памяти, как: «The most dangerous things for us now are French shrimps». Получилось, что Бэкингем обвиняет нас в поставке недоброкачественных креветок. Король, естественно, возмутился. На совет, посвященный этому вопросу, он даже надел розовые подвязки. Оказывается, Бэкингем сказал: «The most dangerous thing for us now is that shrimpish French», т.е. что самый опасный для него я. Обозвал меня ничтожным французишкой! — Ришелье сломал уже пятое перо за день.  
— Но почему вы кричали: «Йа криветкоооо! Йа аццкий асминок!»?  
— Аааа, это все розовые подтяжки Его Величества. Это ж надо было выбрать настолько креветочный цвет.  
Жюссак и де Вард вышли от кардинала и переглянулись:  
— Ты что-нибудь понял?  
— Нет, а ты?  
— Ничего.  
В приемной сидел Рошфор.  
— Рошфор, а вы-то чего себя так странно вели?  
— Преосвященство велел.

— Черт возьми, де Вард, — говорил Жюссак уже в кабаке, — если бы я не знал наше преосвященство, я бы подумал, что он решил над нами приколоться.


End file.
